Weightlifter Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Not to be confused with Welterweight Cat (Rare Cat) Weightlifter Cat '''is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form increases its attack power, health and range. Cat Evolves into '''Ring Girl Cat at Level 10. Evolves into Pizza Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: * High health and attack power. * Triple damage against Black Enemies. * Fine range in True Form. * Good amount of knockbacks in True Form. Cons: * Slow movement speed. * Few knockbacks before True Form. * Short range before True Form. * Somewhat expensive. Strategies/Usage * Weightlifter is a very good offensive unit against Black Enemies, with its high damage, short time between attacks, triple damage ability, and his range that is decent enough to get rid of annoying supporters (excluding Le'noir), it is extraordinary in levels like Black Premonition. * Beware that its cost is partly high and it moves slowly, so be wise about when to send this cat out. Its slow recharge time doesn't help. * It's true form, Pizza Cat, is a excellent anti-black cat overall. Dealing 62,900 Damage to Black Enemies at Level 30 with 100% Void Fruit, Pizza Cat will demolish any black support if meatshielded properly (even though he still has high HP). With NP buffs, his role as a anti-black attacker becomes better, as he gets both attack buffs (Increasing his damage to 18,870), and a chance to create shockwaves. His wave attacks (30% Chance for Level 2 Shockwaves) not only let him deal much better damage to tankier black enemies (Like Dark Otter), but also allows him to snipe backliners such as Tackey and Le'Noir as long as there's a frontline present. he's also able to work as a crowd controller with his 50% chance to slow black enemies for 2 seconds.He gets better survivability due to his increased HP (NP upgrades increase it even further), Standing Range, and Knockback Count as well. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $910 *Chapter 2: $1365 *Chapter 3: $1820 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Adds 50% chance to inflict slow for 15f .5 seconds, increases 5f .17 seconds per level up to 60f 2 seconds (Total Cost: 165 NP) * Wave Attack: Adds 3% chance to create Lv 2 shockwave, increases 3% per level up to 30% (Total Cost: 165 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $20/30/40 per level up to $200/300/400 (Total Cost: 125 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A round, buff bodybuilder-type cat wearing a leotard and carrying a large barbell. He has sweatbands on his wrists and looks rather sweaty. Attacks by dropping and picking up the barbell. *Evolved Form: A large female cat with a high ponytail carrying a sign reading "The Battle Cats 12R". She strongly resembles a wrestling supporter or a ring leader. Attacks by smashing the enemy with the sign, then looks around before moving. *True Form: An obese cat with clothes that are clearly too small, he has some sort of pass around his neck and carries 4 stacked pizzas. Drops the pizzas and takes "some bites" while attacking. Gallery weightliftercatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) ringgirlcatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) WeigthLifterAwakensJP.png| Awakens! screenshot (JP) Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/152.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Juliet Cat | Figure Skating Cats >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent